Es la lógica
by hibroka
Summary: 'Cabe destacar que lo que menos esperaba Kagami al entrar en la sala después de despedir a Kuroko era que Aomine saltara del sillón, se parara sobre su mesa ratona y antes de que pudiera gritarle, le dijera que no hay persona que él conozca que no sea un poco gay por Tetsu.' [AomineKagami / TodosKuroko]
1. Prólogo

**A/N: **Todos los personajes de Kuroko no Basket pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki, al cual admiro profundamente.

Si Kuroko no Basket fuera mío, pasarían muchas cosas extrañas, pero divertidas, aunque poco recomendables.

Por cierto: Nigou es Tetsuya #2. Ya saben, el perro más cute del mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>Es la lógica.<strong>

**Prólogo.**

[AomineKagami & TodosKuroko]

.

Unos ojos idénticos a los de Tetsu lo observaban desde el piso, como si juzgaran a Aomine por poner sus pies sobre la mesa ratona mientras Kagami no lo veía. Como si el perro supiera lo que era considerado decente hacer en la casa de alguien más. Aunque bueno, teniendo en cuenta que el perro era el doppelganger de Tetsu, que era el arquetipo de la amabilidad y los modales cuando le convenía, no solo era una gran posibilidad, probablemente fuera la verdad absoluta.

"Lamento incomodarlos a ti y a Aomine-kun..."

"Eh, no te hagas problema."

Ahí estaba. El 'eh, no te hagas problema, ¿cómo crees que podría negarte algo Kuroko? Acaso te has visto en un espejo, ¿por el amor de Dios?'. Aomine ha tenido años de experiencia escuchando el mismo subtexto en todas las personas que hablaran con Tetsu, tanto que ya es casi segunda naturaleza. Y aunque tendría que molestarle un poco escucharlo desde la voz de Kagami, Aomine _no podía_ darle importancia. Es decir, ¿todo este asunto de la 'sombra-luz'? él estuvo ahí, sabe lo que se siente. Así que si es por Tetsu lo dejará pasar.

No que a él le haya afectado Tetsu de tal manera, claro que no. Aomine Daiki no era de las personas que usaran _subtexto _cuando hablaban con las personas. Si él quería algo, ibas a saberlo de su boca, no por lo que él te insinuara. Así que nunca tuvo esos momentos con Tetsu. Nop. Nunca.

El perro giró su cabeza, y lo miró. Y puede ser que Aomine estuviera exagerando un poco con lo del subtexto, pero podría jurar que el perro con esa expresión le decía: 'si en verdad piensas eso, estás tan dentro del Kuroko-closet que ya llegaste a Kuroko-Narnia.'

Lo cual lo asustó un poco, no que fuera a admitirlo. _Pero su mente estaba siendo leída por un perro_. Un perro exageradamente igual a Tetsu. ¿Qué tal si le dice a su dueño lo que estaba pensando? ¿Qué tal si lo delata con todo Seirin? ¿Qué tal si se lo dice a Kagami? Oh no, _oh no_, esto no es bueno.

"Gracias, Kagami-kun. Pasaré por él a las siete."

"Ok. Bueno, ya vete que llegarás tarde."

"Sí, lo sé. Adiós, Aomine-kun, Nigou."

Aomine se sintió un poco extraño de responder "Nos vemos, Tetsu" al mismo tiempo que el perro ladró en despedida.

Pero eso no era lo importante ahora.

Tenía que pensar en el modo de lograr que Kagami no lo juzgara por seguir estando medio-casi-nada-enamorado de Tetsu al mismo tiempo de que recién estaba empezando una relación con Kagami. No quería que lo malinterpretara, o que se enojara, porque Aomine tiene la experiencia de un Kagami enojado, y en la cancha de basketball es todo perfecto, pero sin su uniforme que lo defienda, esto se puede tornar muy malo para Aomine y su estómago. Después de todo, la comida del pelirrojo es deliciosa y Satsuki no querrá comprarle comida _cuando_ se entere por qué Kagami lo corrió a patadas de su apartamento.

Tenía que pensar en algo rápido antes de que el perro lo delatara.

* * *

><p>Cabe destacar que lo que menos esperaba Kagami al entrar en la sala después de despedir a Kuroko era que Aomine saltara del sillón, se parara sobre la mesa ratona (la mesa que Kagami le ha dicho mil veces que no pise), y antes de que pudiera gritarle, le dijera que<em> no hay persona que él conozca que no sea un poco gay por Tetsu.<em>

A lo que Kagami, después de un minuto de silencio, respondió con elocuencia: "¿Eh?"

Aomine, con la sonrisa de psicópata que a veces ponía, respondió, "lo que acabas de escuchar. Es un hecho."

"No sé de dónde salió este tema, y tampoco creo querer saber de dónde salió, pero la única persona que yo conozco que es gay por Kuroko es Kise." Declaró Kagami como si fuera una verdad científica.

"Bueno, Kise es bastante demostrativo..." Aomine dijo en tono pensativo, como una persona que repasara todos los eventos de su vida recordando las veces que Kise _fue_ muy demostrativo con Tetsu. Y parecía no tener ninguna intención de bajar de la mesa, le recordó Nigou a Kagami de un ladrido.

Siempre puedes contar con Kuroko o con Nigou para que te recuerden que los modales son importantes.

"Bájate de mi mesa", exigió Kagami.

Aomine pareció despertar de un trance, como si en verdad su memoria estuviera repleta de momentos en donde Kise se le colgara encima a Kuroko. Kagami no estaba muy seguro de querer saber con detalle esos momentos. Su inocencia se lo pedía a gritos. "Antes de eso, déjame decirte que Kise no es el único. ¿No te has dado cuenta? Todos los de la Generación de los Milagros— excluyéndome, claro— están locos por Kuroko. Y mitad de sus equipos también. No es vergonzoso, así funciona la realidad."

Nigou lo miraba desde el piso, parecía que ya se estaba hartando de la hipocresía de Aomine, y con un ladrido que sonaba decepcionado, se dirigió lentamente al lado de Kagami, en donde se propusieron casi coreográficamente a mirarlo con molestia.

A veces Aomine maldecía el momento en el que Kagami empezó a llevarse bien con el perro. El proceso fue divertido, pero ¿el resultado?, no tanto.

"Escucha, no me importa si Obama está enamorado de Kuroko, lo único que quiero es mirar una película, dormir una siesta, y llevar a Nigou a pasear, así de paso podemos jugar un 1 a 1. Así que, ¿podríamos hacer eso?"

Aomine oyó todo lo que Kagami dijo, pero en realidad escuchó: 'no quiero aceptar mis sentimientos por Kuroko así que cambia el tema, idiota'.

A veces esto del subtexto era muy conveniente.

Cuando Kagami se dirigía a la cocina, probablemente a preparar palomitas, Aomine, aún arriba de la mesa, exclamó: "¿Acaso eres parte del fanclub de Tetsu, _Taiga-chan_?"

Algo cayó y se quebró en la cocina, y la atmósfera cambió rotundamente. Aomine ya estaba entrando a preocuparse y hasta pensó en bajarse de la mesa hasta que Kagami salió de la cocina, con un aura oscura y una expresión bastante molesta.

"No me conviertas en el conejillo de indias de tus estúpidas e inciertas teorías, _Dai-chan_," profirió Kagami, poniendo en el subtexto todo el sentimiento de furia que sentía al ser llamado Taiga-chan, no actuando en base a sus impulsos porque probablemente no quería que Nigou los viera pelear. O no quería romper nada dado que, eh, estaban en su propiedad. Eso era bastante lindo, de alguna forma extraña. "Como si en verdad fuera a creerte que todos los equipos de basketball están detrás del trasero de Kuroko."

Aomine sonrió, casi como si estuviera esperando que Kagami dijera eso. "Puedo demostrarlo".

"Ja, ¿haciendo qué? ¿Yendo por todos los clubes de basketball en dónde haya un miembro de la Generación de los Milagros y preguntarle a él y a su equipo, 'oh, chicos, una pregunta rápida, ¿alguno de ustedes es, por casualidad, extremadamente gay por Kuroko y quiere admitirlo'?"

Kagami obviamente se estaba burlando de Aomine, pero el último pareció parpadear, y cuando pareció que se le había encendido el foco de la luz mental, Kagami tuvo miedo. Mucho miedo.

"Hehe, esa es una mejor idea, yo solo estaba pensando en llamarlos a todos por el celular de Satsuki", sonrío, y finalmente se dignó a bajar de la mesa. Luego prosiguió a tomar a Nigou entre sus brazos, a levantar su bolso de deportes, y cuando finalmente se dignó a notar que Kagami no lo estaba siguiendo, se dio vuelta, y con un gesto de molestia, le preguntó "¿Y? ¿No vienes?"

Kagami habló con un tono más alto, un poco desesperado (no que fuera a admitirlo), "¿A _dónde_?"

"Tsk. Tú fuiste el de la idea, así que no te quejes. Si tomamos el tren llegaremos a Kaijou más rápido que a pie. Y si te mueves, probablemente tengamos tiempo de hacer todo esto antes de que Tetsu vuelva a buscar a su cachorro."

Y después salió sin mirar atrás. Kagami quedó paralizado un momento, y miró la hora. Diez y cinco am. Aomine debía estar bromeando. Esto no puede ser verdad.

"Hey, por cierto, ¡tú pagas el almuerzo!", escuchó el pelirrojo a lo lejos.

Este sería un largo y cansador día.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas:<strong> En el próximo viene Kaijou. ¿Qué le esperará a nuestros héroes? ¿Acaso lo que Aomine dice es verdad? ¿Lograrán hacer todo esto antes de que Kuroko vaya a buscar a Nigou? Manténganse sintonizados._


	2. Kaijou

**Es la lógica**

**Capítulo 1**

**[**AomineKagami + KaijouKuroko**]**

**.**

**A/N: **Wow, chicos/as. Superaron mis expectativas. Nunca pensé que a tantas personas les gustaría esta cosa. Y a varias ni siquiera les gusta el AoKaga. Tantas respuestas han sido muy gratificantes para mí, y les estoy muy agradecida (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ

Aquí les traigo el primer capítulo, esta vez con la perspectiva de nuestro idiota número uno: el bakagami.

Les pido disculpas si hay faltas ortográficas/faltas a la humanidad. Les estoy escribiendo desde la línea que divide este mundo del más allá porque me estoy muriendo de gripe. I'm sorry ｍ（＿ ＿；；ｍ

* * *

><p>Era extremadamente conocido por las personas en el entorno directo de Kagami Taiga que éste no tenía mucha paciencia para los integrantes de La Generación de los Milagros. Los tipos lo sacaban de quicio, ya que en su mayoría eran extremadamente molestos –Midorima—, extremadamente ruidosos –Kise—, o extremadamente aterradores – Ni siquiera es necesario nombrarlo, pero bueno, Akashi.<p>

Así que sabiendo esto, era una ironía muy graciosa el cómo Kagami terminó con uno de esos milagros como mejor amigo, y otro peor como pareja. La historia de cómo es que Aomine terminó siendo su novio es actualmente muy perturbadora y todo tiene que ver con su 'mejor amigo', el traicionero de Kuroko.

Pero eso es otra historia para otro día.

La historia de momento tiene que ver con cómo su futuro ex-novio, después de comer una docena de hamburguesas en el Maji Burger, lo estaba arrastrando a la estación de tren para llegar a Kanagawa para preguntarle al equipo de basketball de Kaijou si alguno de ellos—excluyendo a Kise, porque, _dhu_—era extremadamente gay por Kuroko.

Kagami a veces desearía que Aomine tuviera algo llamado vergüenza, o sentido de supervivencia, porque si Kuroko se enteraba de lo que estaban haciendo, Aomine definitivamente sería su ex-novio, porque _estaría muerto_.

Kuroko era un bastardo muy terrorífico considerando que era un débil enano sin presencia, pero si Kagami ha aprendido algo con su amistad, es que las apariencias engañan y no se debería confiar en el sexto jugador fantasma de Teiko, porque hubo una razón por la que formó parte de esa parda de dementes, y no fue solo por sus habilidades… si no porque estaba igual de loco.

Aunque claro, si le preguntas a Kagami, el que se está ganando el primer lugar de molestia en su trasero en este momento es Aomine, y ni siquiera está hablando en el buen sentido de la expresión.

* * *

><p>Ya subidos en el tren, Kagami se dio cuenta de algo muy importante.<p>

"¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que Kaijou está practicando?"

"Kise me dijo que estaba practicando."

Un tanto desconcertado, Kagami cuestiona "¿Cómo te dijo? Si a tu celular lo tengo yo." Y para demostrar su punto, le mostró a Aomine dicho aparato.

El moreno simplemente lo miró, y sin expresión alguna le contestó: "a través de nuestra conexión mental. Toda la Generación de los Milagros nos comunicamos mentalmente, ¿nunca te diste cuenta?"

Durante el resto del viaje en tren, Kagami no dijo ni una palabra, porque en realidad no sabía qué decir.

* * *

><p>Una vez en Kanagawa, Kagami los guío hasta las instalaciones de Kaijou, ya que él ya había ido un par de veces. Aomine se mostraba sumamente desinteresado con su entorno, y a veces llevaba dos dedos a su sien, y ponía una expresión de concentración que Kagami nunca había visto fuera de la cancha.<p>

Y eso lo tenía un poco preocupado.

En tanto, Nigou tenía una expresión tan grande de decepción en su rostro que Kagami tenía que luchar contra el impulso de sentirse ofendido. Eso de la conexión mental lo había perturbado un poco, ¿está bien? No había nada de qué avergonzarse. Kagami podría admitir que estaba algo curioso al respecto, pero no quería asumir su derrota ya que nunca se había dado cuenta.

Nigou le dirigió una mirada tan llena de tristeza por su salud mental que Kagami tuvo que girar su rostro, fingiendo molestia.

¿Qué sabía ese perro, después de todo?

* * *

><p>Una vez llegaron a la preparatoria Kaijou, se dirigieron directamente al gimnasio en donde se escuchaba el sonido inequívoco de una pelota de basketball siendo rebotada.<p>

Kagami por un momento consideró hablar lo de la conexión mental con Aomine, dado que no existía otra manera de que el moreno hubiese sabido de esta práctica si no era por eso. El celular de Aomine se había mantenido en silencio todo el transcurso hasta aquí. Así que no quedaba duda. La Generación de los Milagros era más rara de lo que Kagami les había dado crédito.

Nigou bajó de los brazos de Aomine, y entró por la puerta semi-abierta. Ellos lo siguieron, obviamente. Al entrar, notaron como Nigou estaba sentado mirando alrededor, como buscando algo. Kagami por un momento pensó que el perro estaba confundido y esperaba ver a Seirin entrenando, pero antes de que pudiera llamar su nombre, el perro sacó la lengua, y con ladridos que parecían felices, corrió hacia la cancha. Un sonido de sorpresa les indicó que el perro había dado con su objetivo, al tiempo que una voz muy familiar exclamaba "¿¡El perro de Kurokocchi!?"

Entre todo el alboroto, Kagami pudo ver como Kise levantaba a Nigou, y como el perro parecía estar en la gloria en los brazos del rubio. El can movía la cola, lamía la mejilla de Kise, y cuando Kise le hablaba, ladraba con la misma felicidad con la que lo había atacado.

Aomine se acercó al par, mientras el resto de los jugadores de Kaijou miraba sin decir nada y con expresiones de sorpresa, porque ¿qué demonios estaban haciendo estos tipos en su escuela? ¿Acaso ese no era Kagami de Seirin y Aomine de Touou? ¿Acaso han venido a espiar? ¿Acaso han venido a secuestrar a Kise?

Kagami deseaba pensar que habían venido por cualquier otra razón por la que en realidad vinieron, pero las cosas nunca salían como él quería… excepto en el basketball. El basketball nunca lo ha traicionado como las personas a su alrededor. Por ejemplo, nunca le ha hecho enfrentar su temor a los perros y sacárselo a los golpes, prácticamente. Nunca le ha hecho desmayar con una cena. _Nunca le ha confesado que se comunica mentalmente con otros idiotas._ Nunca le ha hecho ir a otra escuela a preguntar cosas estúpidas y mentirosas.

Contrario a las personas a su alrededor, Kagami puede confiar en el basketball.

"Aominecchi, pensé que vendrían después de la práctica." Kise habló aún con Nigou en brazos, ya que el perro no mostraba intención de bajar. Kagami no se ofrecería a sacárselo de encima, porque una cosa es que se estén llevando bien ahora con el perro, y otra es hacer actos de caridad innecesarios. Suficiente caridad hace dándole de comer a Aomine.

"Pues te equivocaste." Respondió el moreno. Y después hizo un paneo general a la cancha y a los que estaban practicando en ella. Kagami hizo lo mismo. No conocía mucho a la totalidad del equipo de Kaijou, solo conocía a los regulares. Kasamatsu estaba mirando la situación desde un costado, aunque su expresión se iba volviendo cada vez más molesta.

Probablemente eso tenía que ver con el tipo que amaba los rebotes, ya que desde que entraron está gritando algo acerca de 'E(RR)OS HAN VENIDO A JUGA(L)' y 'DEBEMOS GANA(L)'. Es decir, Kagami ya estaba irritado con la situación de tener que estar aquí, y en especial por el motivo que los había hecho venir, y ese tipo no estaba ayudando a su temperamento.

Kasamatsu le ganó de mano, y después de golpear al tipo y decirle que se callara, avanzó a paso firme y mirada desafiante hacia donde estaba Aomine conversando con Kise. El capitán se detuvo por un instante, y observó fijamente a Kise, probablemente tratando de averiguar si había sido culpa de él que ellos estuvieran ahí. El rubio se veía un poquitín temeroso, pero se calmó cuando Kasamatsu cambió el objetivo de su mirada hacia Aomine.

Aomine le devolvió la mirada, y después de un minuto incómodo en el que se miraron profundamente a los ojos, Kasamatsu preguntó lo que todo el equipo de Kaijou, incluyendo a Kise, estaban deseosos de saber. "¿Qué rayos están haciendo aquí?"

Cuando Aomine sonrío la sonrisa psicópata que a veces ponía, Kagami supo que diría la vergonzosa verdad. Lo único que el pelirrojo deseaba en ese momento, era que Kasamatsu golpeara tan fuerte al moreno que a Aomine se le olvidara toda esta estupidez.

Pero las cosas nunca salen como Kagami quiere.

"Bueno_, senpai_. Hemos venido desde las lejanas tierras de Tokio para hacer una muy importante pregunta. Una pregunta tan importante que fue necesario arrastrar a Kagami conmigo. Es una pregunta tan, pero tan importante que podría cambiar la opinión nacional acerca de ustedes. Una pregunta tan, pero tan tan tan importante que—"

"Oh por el amor de Dios," la vena en la frente de Kasamatsu estaba en peligro de explotar, y todo el equipo se veía un tanto temeroso por Aomine. Kagami hasta estaba pensando en intervenir por el bien de su futuro ex–novio, pero decidió que no, ya que suficientes mañas le ha dado siguiéndolo… ahora tendrá que apañárselas solo.

"Está bien, está bien. Mi pregunta es algo muy simple, en realidad, pero que cuya respuesta tendrá un gran valor en lo que a ciencia se refiere. Así que…" _Oh, no _Kagami pensó, _'¿el idiota está haciendo una pose?_' "¿¡A quién de ustedes les gusta Tetsu!?"

Kaijou quedó en silencio unos segundos, y después todos miraron a Kise. El rubio pensó que la razón de sus miradas era porque querían que él explicara quién era este tal 'Tetsu', pero Aomine pareció darse cuenta de cuál era la situación, y se apresuró a corregirla.

"Oh, bueno. Déjenme reformular. Ejem… ¿¡A quién de ustedes—sacando a Kise—les gusta Tetsu!?"

Kagami agradeció mentalmente que él no fuera el único que se quedó boquiabierto cuando casi todas las manos del equipo de Kaijou se levantaron al unísono. Kise estaba teniendo problemas al contener lo que parecía ser un grito de sorpresa.

"Senpais," comenzó el rubio con lágrimas en los ojos y Nigou aún en brazos, "¡me han traicionado!"

"Cállate, niñato" le contestó Kasamatsu mientras se cruzaba de brazos, "es tu culpa que termináramos así". El resto del equipo asintió. Moriyama comenzó a informarles que de siete palabras que Kise decía, al menos una era 'Kurokocchi'. Si hablaban del horóscopo, Kise les informaba que Kuroko era acuario. Si salían a comer: 'a Kurokocchi le gustan mucho las malteadas de vainilla-_tsu_'. Cuando el equipo quiso darse cuenta, estaban yendo a todos los partidos de Seirin para ver al sexto jugador fantasma. Todos sabían que Kuroko no podía cocinar, así que todos se inscribieron a clases de cocina. Aprendieron a amar a los perros porque Kuroko tenía uno. Todo se había salido de control, pero ahora ya no había nada que pudieran hacer.

"Pero eso no importa", comentó muy dramáticamente Moriyama, "porque todos sabemos que Kuroko-kun está con ese tipo."

Kagami tardó un momento en darse cuenta que se estaba refiriendo a _él_.

"¿¡De qué estás hablando!? ¡Yo no estoy con Kuroko!"

Por las caras que le hicieron, era obvio que nadie le creía. ¡Hasta Aomine le estaba poniendo la misma cara! Ese estúpido era hombre muerto cuando terminaran con esto.

"¡Hey, idiota! ¿Acaso no le has dicho a nadie de nuestra relación?" Kagami le reclamó.

Aomine al menos tuvo la decencia de lucir avergonzado. "¡No dije nada porque era más conveniente no hacerlo!"

"¿De qué rayos estás hablando?"

"Esperen un momento." Interrumpió el rubio, que aún seguía con Nigou en brazos. "¿De qué relación estás hablando, Kagamicchi? ¿Acaso hay algo que no me están diciendo? ¡Son tan crueles!"

Kagami ya estaba tan harto del asunto, que simplemente contestó: "Yo. Este estúpido. Corazones. Convivencia. Por el estúpido de Kuroko. Pareja. San Valentín. Todo eso."

Kise por un momento no supo qué decir, pero después sonrío ampliamente, cosa que asustó un poco a Kagami.

"¡Eso quiere decir que aún tengo oportunidad con Kurokocchi! ¡Qué feliz estoy!" Y eso fue lo último que Kagami le escuchó decir, ya que todo el equipo de Kaijou comenzó a gritarle que estaba loco si pensaba que lo dejarían quedarse con Kuroko. Fue en ese momento que el pelirrojo decidió que deberían correr por sus vidas, y sujetando a su futuro ex–novio por la muñeca, Kagami comenzó a correr fuera del gimnasio.

Si Kagami se hubiese molestado en ver el rostro de Aomine, sabría que tenía una expresión atormentada en su rostro que no anunciaba nada bueno desde que Kagami confesó que estaban juntos.

Pero eso no era lo importante ahora, ya que terminada la primer fase de la operación, había quedado confirmado que todo Kaijou en verdad estaba detrás del trasero de Kuroko, para el horror de Kagami.

* * *

><p>Al llegar a la estación de tren, Kagami se dio cuenta de algo muy importante.<p>

"Creo que se están olvidando de algo" una voz extremadamente familiar les habló desde atrás, y al darse vuelta, se encontraron con Kise, que seguía cargando Nigou en sus brazos.

Kagami se acercó al rubio, dispuesto a agradecerle por traer al estúpido perro de nuevo, ya que si lo perdían Kuroko le arrancaría el alma y la haría un batido. Pero al tratar de sacarle el perro, el can no se dejaba. Es más, le gruñía.

El pelirrojo estaba a punto de gritarle, pero parecía que Kise tenía una mejor idea. "Oh, creo que no me queda más que acompañarlos, considerando que Nigoucchi no quiere dejarme."

Aomine y Kagami dijeron al unísono: "Claro que no. Estás loco."

Pero su negación no evitó el destino de que Kise se sentara con ellos en el tren camino a Tokio, con un Nigou durmiendo en los brazos del rubio con una expresión muy contenta.

Kagami odiaba a ese malévolo perro y a su malévolo dueño al cuál todo Kaijou amaba.

* * *

><p>"Muy bien, ¿a dónde irán ahora?" preguntó Kise una vez se bajaron del tren.<p>

"A Shutoku, por supuesto." Contestó Aomine mientras caminaba a la dirección aproximada de la preparatoria.

"¿Por qué no fuimos ahí primero antes de tomarnos el tren a Kanagawa considerando que estaba acá?" preguntó un muy frustrado Kagami.

"No me presiones, todo tiene un orden. Hay ciertas normas que uno tiene que seguir." Aomine declaró muy filosóficamente mientras avanzaba.

"Por cierto, ¿cómo saben que Midorimacchi está practicando ahora?"

"No lo está, están por ir a almorzar, lo que hace de este el mejor momento para ir a visitarlos."

Kagami iba caminando junto a Kise, pensando que la Generación de los Milagros era un circo con sus integrantes siendo unos monstruos en cuanto a basketball se refería, y eso ni siquiera agregando la conexión mental que compartían.

El pelirrojo suspiró, y buscó en sus bolsillos su celular para ver la hora, pero el único teléfono que encontró fue el de Aomine. 'Eh?' pensó, mientras revisaba sus bolsillos de nuevo. "¿Dónde está mi celular?"

Tan ocupado estaba buscándolo, que no se dio cuenta de que Aomine comenzó a caminar más rápido. Y más rápido. Tanto que ya les llevaba unos cuantos metros de delantera.

"¿No lo tiene Aominecchi? Hoy me estuvo mandando mensajes de tu celular para decirme que iban a ir a Kaijou." Comentó Kise.

Eso hizo que Kagami se detuviera por un minuto, y luego miró a Kise con las mejillas sonrosadas y una expresión homicida.

"Para confirmar, ustedes no tienen una conexión mental ¿no?"

"¿Conexión mental? ¿Por supuesto que no? ¿Quién te dijo eso?"

"Nadie. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que cometer un homicidio."

Y fue extremadamente bueno que Aomine llegara a Shutoku antes de que Kagami consiguiera alcanzarlo, porque de lo contrario, iba a haber mucha sangre que limpiar.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: <strong>_Ahora le toca a Shutoku. ¿Qué les esperará a nuestros héroes y al nuevo agregado de Kise? ¿Acaso pasará lo mismo aquí también? ¿Acaso Aomine terminará siendo asesinado por Kagami? Manténganse sintonizados._

Aquí abajo contestaré los reviews anónimos (´∇ﾉ｀*)ノ

**Karkitty: **Al final a todo Kaijou le terminó gustando Kuroko lol. Y sí, había subido esto antes, pero después me di cuenta que tenía unas cuantas cosas que arreglar y lo re subí. Pero no le digas a nadie… |･ω･｀) Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!

**Guest: **Me alegro mucho que le hayas dado oportunidad a este fic después de las malas experiencias. Trataré de no romper el corazón de nadie (o‿∩) Ese Kuroko tiene mucho sex appeal, qué le va a hacer el pobre lol. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!

**Vecke: **A todos se nos chotea el teclado alguna vez XD Muchas gracias por leer y comentar ＼（^０＾）／

**Hailey LL: **No tengo suficientes palabras para agradecerte tus palabras, me han dejado encantada y muy feliz! Espero no decepcionarte con este capítulo. Y, contestando tu pregunta, no tengo mucha, eh, disciplina, así que no tengo idea de cuándo estaré actualizando, pero trataré de que sea lo más rápido posible. Siempre recibo amenazas para ayudar a inspirarme (^_−) Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!


	3. Shutoku

**Es la lógica**

**Capítulo 2**

**[AomineKagami + ShutokuKuroko – Miyaji Kiyoshi]**

_Este capítulo va dedicado a Kicchi, que tiene espías en mi casa XD_

**N/A: **Antes que nada, muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios y por todos los follows y favoritos. No se hacen una idea de lo feliz que me hacen. Y disculpen la exagerada tardanza por este capítulo, pero la vida diaria es una cosa que lamentablemente no puedo evitar. Esa cosa me mete presión DD:

Además, este capítulo por alguna extraña razón se me hizo muy complicado de escribir, probablemente lo notarán. Quizás no sea taaaaan gracioso, pero es más largo que los dos anteriores, ¿quizás eso lo compense? (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

Por cierto, lo de arriba se vendría a leer como:  
>[AomineKagami más ShutokuKuroko menos Miyaji Kiyoshi]<p>

Enseguida sabrán por qué lol (´∇ﾉ｀*)ノ

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo.

* * *

><p>Después de una salvaje persecución, Kagami pudo recuperar su celular, y mientras revisaba la lista de mensajes que él no había mandado, juró solemnemente no volver a caer en una de las jodidas mentiras de su ahora definitivo futuro ex novio.<p>

Estaba tentado a tomar el celular de Aomine y hacer una llamada internacional a su padre, sólo para que supiera lo que se sentía usurpar la propiedad de alguien más y gastarle su dinero en escribirles a idiotas con los que no compartía una conexión mental. Idiotas que estaban visitando por un motivo estúpido.

Cabe destacar que los mensajes con el as de Shutoku eran lo que se podría esperar de un cuatro ojos rencoroso y envidioso que se creía talentoso solo porque tenía una puntería un poco fuera de lo común, sin contar con que era un maldito desquiciado con el estúpido horóscopo y lucía como una zanahoria cuando se ponía su uniforme todo naranja; es decir: cortos y llenos de amenazas.

Entre ellas, la palabra "muérete" se hacía realmente repetitiva considerando el hecho de que solo había mandado tres mensajes.

Aomine no había sudado ni una gota, el muy maldito, pero tenía una expresión de miedo que satisfacía mucho al pelirrojo. En tanto Kise, que había corrido tras ellos con el peso extra de Nigou, estaba empezando a mostrar los primeros síntomas de cansancio porque, después de todo, lo habían hecho venir directo de la práctica. No que ellos lo hayan hecho venir, de eso va a tener que responsabilizarse el jodido perro.

Cuando Kagami miró a su alrededor, notó que estaban parados frente a la puerta de la secundaria privada Shutoku. El pelirrojo en verdad no quería entrar, dado que el lugar probablemente apestaba a Midorima, y no quería estar cerca de su olor. Quizás la obsesión con el horóscopo es contagiosa, quién sabe.

Pero lo cierto es que no podía hacer nada una vez Aomine comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del lugar, con Kise pisándole los talones. No quería quedar en ridículo—otra vez— quedándose solo afuera, además, quien sabe los problemas en los que Aomine se podría meter si no tenía supervisión de un adulto responsable.

Kise, obviamente, no contaba. Ese tipo también necesitaba supervisión, después de todo. Además, el pelirrojo estaba seguro que el rubio sería el causante de algo estúpido y posiblemente traumático, y este tipo de presentimientos nunca solían errar. Porque después de todo, él tuvo uno el mismísimo día que Kuroko lo traicionó, y las consecuencias están a la vista de todos. En la forma de Aomine. Que está parado en la puerta del instituto con cara de '¿Y? ¿No vienes?'.

Así que resignado, Kagami caminó hacia dentro de la forma que un condenado a la horca camina hacia su podio fúnebre, muy agotado mentalmente.

* * *

><p>El lugar olía a piñas. Olía a muchas piñas amontonadas. Como… una frutería de piñas, o algo por el estilo.<p>

Era algo muy extraño, pero si este instituto había aceptado a Midorima entre sus filas, Kagami no sabía porque se estaba sorprendiendo. Después de todo, lo más probable es que el resto de sus compañeros esté igual de loco que él. Es decir, todos han visto a Takao.

Kise iba muy contento y tranquilo liderando el paso unos pocos metros delante de ellos aún con Nigou en brazos, entonces Kagami aprovechó para jalar del brazo a Aomine y susurrarle "Este lugar no me gusta para nada. Siento como si fuera a ser golpeado por una ardilla gigante de peluche. Realmente quiero irme para jamás volver."

Aomine asintió. "Yo también. Pero recuerda, hemos venido en una misión. No podemos echarnos atrás."

"La verdad que ninguna misión compensa el hecho de que tenga que ver a Midorima", replicó Kagami con una expresión muy molesta.

Aomine sólo se encogió de hombros, como diciendo 'me vienes a decir a mí que yo pasé tres años con él y además estuve en su clase una vez, tu situación podría ser peor'.

Kagami realmente no sabía que decir, e invadido de pena, quiso abrazar a Aomine, pero se limitó a darle unas cuantas palmadas reconfortantes en el hombro.

El olor a piñas se iba haciendo cada vez más fuerte conforme avanzaban, y después de seguir a Kise unos minutos más, llegaron a lo que parecía ser la cafetería.

Estaba llena de estudiantes desesperados por almorzar. Kagami los entendía, él mismo se estaba muriendo de hambre, pero no caería tan bajo para pedir comida en el territorio del cuatro ojos, eso sería considerado una traición a sus principios.

Todos observaron los alrededores, y fue entonces que parado en mitad del salón, Kagami se dio cuenta de algo muy importante.

Probablemente tendría que haberle resultado extraño que Kise hubiese encontrado la forma de llegar a la cafetería tan fácilmente, pero estaba tan ocupado teniendo hambre y recordándose que debería odiar cada cosa en este instituto ya que Midorima tuvo que haberla tocado en algún momento que no le dio la importancia que merecía.

Y cuando el grito desgarrador de '¡Midorimacchi! ¡Takaocchi!' inundó su sistema auditivo, Kagami se percató del catastrófico error que cometió.

Cabe destacar que si bien Aomine lucía imperturbable, Kagami lo había visto sujetar su oído derecho con una expresión de dolor mientras murmuraba un silencioso '¿Takaocchi?'. Realmente eso era la preocupación más pequeña del pelirrojo, dado que gracias a Kise, su ubicación había sido descubierta. Pero quizás si se movía rápidamente hacia la salida aún tendría oportunidad de…

Cuando una voz contestó "¡Ryouuu-chan, por aquí!' fue que Kagami se dio cuenta que si conservaba una esperanza de escapar de esta embarazosa situación, ese brillo había sido absorbido por un agujero negro y condenado a un destino de dolor y sufrimiento en la oscuridad de la desesperación. Más o menos lo que él mismo estaba sintiendo, dado que después de todo, él era una luz.

Una luz que se iba apagando muy despacio gracias a la estúpida Generación de los Milagros. Dios, cómo odiaba a estos tipos.

* * *

><p>Lo bueno de todo el asunto es que al fin se supo por qué el exagerado olor a piñas—es que había una bolsa gigante llena de ellas al lado de la mesa…-y además, Midorima lucía muy molesto con su presencia. El tipo estaba haciendo puchero tras puchero mientras trataba de acabar con Kise y Aomine con su mirada, y menos mal que la Generación de los Milagros no tenía poderes, porque si no habría dos cuerpos que limpiar, y eso sería muy poco recomendable porque la comida se echaría a perder dado que no había ser racional que pudiera degustar un almuerzo cuando había dos cuerpos en las inmediaciones.<p>

Además, Kagami no quería que algo _tan malo_ le pasara a su definitivo futuro ex novio. Es decir, en el fondo lo quería y todo eso. En cuanto a Kise, el tipo era muy molesto y ruidoso, pero no era peor que Midorima, así que tampoco merecía morir. Además, si Kise moría, Nigou estaría muy triste, y si Nigou estaba muy triste, Kagami tendría que explicarle a Kuroko el _por qué_, y eso era algo que definitivamente NO quería hacer. Así que era conveniente que Kise no muriera.

Por lo que era muy bueno que el horóscopo de Midorima no le concediera ese tipo de poderes, parece que Dios sí existe después de todo.

Después de que Takao los llamara, fue con mucha resistencia—por lo menos de parte de Kagami y Midorima—que lograron amontonarse en la mesa que usaban los titulares del equipo de baloncesto. Decir que la situación era incómoda y apretada era quedarse corto. El capitán anunció que consideraría éste el segundo capricho del día de Midorima, a lo que el peli-verde casi reclama indignado que él no tenía nada que ver con esto, pero su capitán lo miró, y Midorima no tuvo valor de reclamar nada.

De repente Kagami sentía mucha admiración por el capitán de Shutoku.

Kise y Takao en tanto estaban en su propio lado de la mesa, conversando muy animadamente. Nigou parecía estar escondiéndose en las ropas del rubio para estar fuera del rango de visión del abominable hombre de las patas de pollo, ya que ese parecía ser el elemento de la suerte del día. No que a Kagami le importara. Los otros senpais de Shutoku estaban conversando por lo bajo mientras miraban muy atentamente a Takao conversando con Kise. O a Kise. O a Nigou. No que a Kagami le importara.

Al pelirrojo realmente no le importaba nada. Sólo quería irse a casa, ¿es mucho pedir?

Aomine parecía estarse concentrando de la manera que solía hacer en un partido muy interesante, y eso no le daba buenos augurios a Kagami. El as de Seirin ya sabía que sería inevitable la vergüenza, de nuevo, y esperaba que con el tiempo fuera un poco más tolerable. Quizás en unos años al rememorar esto se carcajee para sí mismo, y lo recuerde con diversión y alegría y tenga material suficiente para avergonzar a Aomine en su vejez.

Pero cuando su definitivo futuro ex novio puso la sonrisa de psicópata que a veces ponía, Kagami tuvo que aceptar que solo se estaba engañando a sí mismo. Que esta vergüenza lo perseguiría por el resto de su vida. Y que al idiota de Aomine no parecía importarle.

¿Por qué estaba saliendo con él? ¿Por qué?

El moreno aclaró su garganta, y dicho acto fue suficiente para llamar la atención de los integrantes de la mesa. Kagami quería que se abriera el suelo y se lo tragara. A él o a Aomine, no importaba. Probablemente a ambos, sería un final extrañamente romántico para una relación tan absurda como la de ellos.

Kise lucía emocionado, probablemente porque quería saber quién más sería su competencia detrás del corazón de su 'Kurokocchi'. Kagami realmente no lo comprendía. En tanto, los integrantes de Shutoku lucían curiosos y hasta un poco temerosos de la loca mirada de Aomine, y eso era respetable, los hombres tienen que saber reconocer las señales de advertencia que la vida te pone delante.

Midorima parecía seguir intentando derretir a Aomine con el calor de su mirada, para la diversión de Takao quién estaba sentado a su lado. Y para la esperanza de Kagami. Hey, si el tipo conseguía que un rayo de sol se reflejara en sus lentes y golpeara a Aomine en su ojo, aún habría esperanzas de salir de aquí con su dignidad intacta.

Pero las cosas nunca salen como Kagami quiere.

"Probablemente se estén preguntando que estamos haciendo aquí, así que simplemente lo diré. No hemos venido a visitar a Midorima, sé que le hace falta amigos, pero no." Kagami no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo cuando el peli-verde hizo una expresión aún más molesta. Si no fuera Midorima, hasta diría que era adorable. Pero era Midorima, así que nop.

"Nosotros venimos desde las… cercanas tierras de Tokio, porque queremos preguntar algo. Algo que sólo ustedes podrán contestar. Algo que podría cambiar su destino como uno de los reyes legendarios del baloncesto juvenil. Algo que es tan tan tan importante que tuve que traer guardaespaldas para que sean testigos de su respuesta. Algo que es tan extremadamente importante que—"

"¿Acaso quieres que te lance una piña en la cara, mocoso? Kimura, alcánzame una piña." El hasta ahora silencioso senpai guardián de las frutas exóticas parecía haberse hartado de la situación. Lo que era perfecto, quizás Aomine se tranquilizara, después de todo, ¿cuántas veces en la vida serás amenazado con una piña?

Takao comenzó a reír, mientras exclamaba divertido "Dios mío, ¡han hecho enojar a Miyaji-senpai! Esto es grandioso. Miyaji-senpai no es de los que amenace a personas que no están bajo su mando directo, o que no están jugando un partido con él, así que realmente lo hicieron genial."

El guardián de las piñas ahora estaba apuntando una fruta a la cabeza de Takao, y Ootsubo aprovechó la distracción para dirigirse a Aomine. "¿Podrías culminar tu pregunta?"

"Encantado." Y con la sonrisa de psicópata aún en su cara, se levantó de su asiento y haciendo lo que definitivamente era una pose, por el amor de Dios, señaló al equipo y preguntó: "¿¡A quién de ustedes le gusta Tetsu!?"

"Tetsu es Kurokocchi en caso de que no lo sepan" comentó Kise, sonriendo.

Miyaji y Kimura agradecieron la aclaración. Midorima tenía una expresión de horror en su rostro, y eso reconfortó un poco a Kagami. Takao sonrió ampliamente y levantó ambas manos, exclamando: "¡Por supuesto que me gusta Tecchan!"

"¿¡Tecchan!?" Exclamaron casi todos en la mesa, pero el grito de Midorima se escuchó por sobre todos ellos.

"Ay, Shin-chan. Tú no entiendes, a las personas que quiero y aprecio y adoro les pongo '-chan'. ¿Cómo no te has dado cuenta en todo este tiempo que hemos compartido? Eres tan tsundere," le replicó el chico halcón al de lentes, que lucía hasta un poco homicida.

"¡Yo no soy tsundere, nanodayo! ¡Y no me llames Shin-chan! ¡Tampoco llames a Kuroko 'Tecchan'! Y ustedes," los fue señalando lentamente a cada uno de ellos "¿Cómo se atreven a venir a interrumpirme con una ridiculez como esa, nodayo?"

"Claro, chicos" continúo Takao, "Es ridículo que tengan que preguntar algo como eso cuando Shin-chan claramente siente sentimientos muy sentidos por el Fantasman."

"TAAAAKAAAAOOOO"

Cuando Takao salió corriendo y Midorima salió tras él con patas de pollo y un aura malévola, lo único que Kagami esperaba era que no lo citaran como testigo para el juicio por el asesinato del chico halcón. El resto de los integrantes del equipo de Shutoku no lucían nada sorprendidos, ni preocupados, lo que decía mucho acerca de lo que debían soportar a diario.

Kagami realmente los admiraba.

Miyaji suspiró y se levantó de su asiento para sentarse ahora frente a Kise, el lugar que Takao había abandonado hace un momento. Cuando Ootsubo lo miró con una ceja arqueada, él le dijo que ahora que los mocosos habían ido a matarse entre ellos, no había necesidad que estuvieran todos amontonados en la mesa.

Kagami miró como Ootsubo lo miraba, pero Kimura hizo un gesto que parecía ser un código secreto de los senpais de Shutoku, y Ootsubo sonrió y no dijo más. Inmediatamente, el capitán dirigió su mirada a Aomine, que aún seguía parado y señalando como el idiota que era.

"Por favor, siéntate." Le dijo a Aomine, cosa que el moreno hizo, aunque Kagami sospecha que obedeció más por hecho de que ahora que no estaba Midorima, podría comerse las patas de pollo que había abandonado. Miyaji y Kimura también se dispusieron a comer, y Miyaji hasta le ofreció algunas a Kise, cosa que el rubio aceptó muy contento.

"Como capitán de este equipo, me veo en la responsabilidad de ser el primero en contestarles, dado que si han venido hasta aquí, nuestra respuesta debe ser importante para lo que espero no sea una causa tonta." Kagami sonrió con culpa y con vergüenza mientras Aomine decía 'nha', Nigou ladraba y Kise exclamaba 'Es una causa muy importante-ssu'.

El capitán asintió y continuó "No puedo hablar por todo el grupo, pero en mi caso, admiro mucho a Kuroko y cómo es que ha logrado crear una fortaleza tan grande de una de sus mayores debilidades. Me hace pensar que si él, que tiene unas obvias carencias, puede seguir jugando, entonces yo que tengo facilidades debería entrenarme más."

Kagami, Aomine y Kise no pudieron decirle nada, es decir, ¿qué puedes decir a algo cómo eso cuando todos estaban esperando una respuesta más perturbadora?

"Además, ha sido una gran inspiración para los muñecos que hago para colgar en los celulares. Miren," y ahí mismo, colgado con un hilo del celular de Ootsubo, se encontraba un muñequito en miniatura de Kuroko.

Kagami no sabía si debería sentirse decepcionado o aliviado de que al final sí fue un poco perturbadora su respuesta.

"Estoy de acuerdo con eso porque yo también tengo un muñequito'' Kimura dijo y agregó, "y también parece una muy buena persona que se preocupa por sus compañeros, y se nota que es muy apasionado por el deporte y se esfuerza en lo que hace. Eso le da muchos puntos, por lo menos de mí parte."

Kagami lo único que podía pensar era en _'ustedes no lo conocen, no saben lo malvado que es. Por eso es que pueden decir cosas tan bonitas, porque no saben lo terrorífico y sádico que puede llegar a ser ustedes no comprenden y lo peor es que nadie me cree es horribleee'_

Aomine puso su mano en la cabeza de Kagami y la giró hacia él para mirarlo con una clara expresión de 'puedo escuchar tu monólogo interno desde aquí. Es molesto', a lo que Kagami respondió con una clara expresión de 'todo esto es culpa tuya y te lo haré pagar de una forma u otra'.

Estaban tan ocupados mirándose el uno al otro que no prestaron mucha atención a Kimura mientras preguntaba "Miyaji. No les has dicho qué opinas de Kuroko de Seirin." hasta que el senpai guardián de las piñas contestó con toda naturalidad: "Nha. Podrá ser adorable y todo lo que Takao grita y Midorima piensa, pero no es mi tipo. A mí me gusta este tipo."

Kagami y Aomine parpadearon y giraron sus cabezas hacia donde estaba señalando Miyaji, justamente frente a él y justamente del lado de Aomine que Kagami no ocupaba. Después de parpadear un poco más, sacaron la inmediata conclusión de que definitivamente no podía ser Kise, pero eso sólo dejaba a Nigou como opción. Y bueno, aunque fuera Nigou, Kagami no podría juzgarlo porque es decir, miren con quién está saliendo él.

"¿Yo? ¡Qué halago, senpai!" dijo Kise, a lo que Miyaji le sonrió y le dijo "Sí, tú. ¿Qué opinas de las piñas?", "¡Pues me encantan-ssu!"

…Así que ésta era la cosa estúpida y potencialmente traumática que Kagami presintió. Bueno, podría haber sido peor, pensaba el pelirrojo mientras miraba cómo Miyaji le mostraba piñas a Kise y a Nigou. Si cerraba los ojos y miraba hacia otro lado, hasta podría decir que hacían linda pareja.

De reojo podía ver cómo los senpais de Shutoku observaban a Miyaji, con sonrisas orgullosas. Hasta paternales. Y Kagami tuvo que sonreír también porque era hasta contagioso, le recordaba a Kiyoshi-senpai cuando el pelirrojo le contó que estaba empezando a salir con Aomine aunque no por voluntad propia.

Hablando de Aomine, se había mantenido en silencio por un buen rato, y eso no puede significar nada bueno. Al voltear a verlo, se percató que observaba muy detenidamente y con un gesto molesto cómo Kise se reía de algo que Miyaji le había dicho.

Kagami asumía que diría algo estúpido en tres… dos… uno…

Aomine se paró y señaló al rubio, exclamando fuertemente "¡Kisee! ¡Estás arruinando todo!". El grito del as de Touou resonó por toda la cafetería, haciendo que los demás estudiantes se voltearan a mirarlos y que Miyaji le diera una mirada desaprobatoria.

"¿Qué estoy arruinando, Aominecchi? ¡No he hecho nada!"

"El propósito de este viaje es demostrar que todos los integrantes de la generación de los milagros—menos yo, obvio—incluyendo a sus equipos están tras el trasero de Tetsu. ¿Cómo te atreves a quitarle un admirador a Tetsu? ¿Cómo te atreves a arruinar mi plan? ¿Cómo te atreves a—¡ahhh¡?"

Una caja de patas de pollo lanzada desde la entrada de la cafetería impactó con precisión en la cabeza de Aomine, al tiempo que una piña impactó con fuerza su pecho.

Kagami tendría que admitirlo, Shutoku es un gran equipo.

Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que odie a Midorima.

* * *

><p>Takao no fue asesinado, Kagami se preguntaba cómo era eso posible. Pero no le interesaba tanto como para entablar conversación con el chico halcón, que estaba extremadamente emocionado con la nueva pareja que se había formado, todo el tiempo exclamando que ahora que Miyaji-senpai tenía pareja tal vez dejara de ser tan aterrador.<p>

Eso le valió una piña en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

Kagami se seguía preguntando cómo seguía con vida.

Cuando se sentaron todos nuevamente en la mesa, Midorima les pidió muy amenazadoramente que se fueran, que la hora del almuerzo estaba por acabar y que no pretendía aguantar por un instante más ésta desquiciada situación. Que Kuroko era un buen jugador, y lo respetaba a pesar de su pésima elección de compañeros—'¡hey¡' exclamaron al mismo tiempo Kagami y Aomine—, pero era ridículo afirmar que toda la Generación de los Milagros estaba interesado románticamente en él. "Ridículo, nanodayo"

Todos concluyeron que Midorima estaba extremadamente enamorado de Kuroko y que simplemente era 'tan tsundere'. Eso dejó muy conforme a Aomine, por alguna extraña razón.

"Pero de igual manera no es como si tuviésemos oportunidad, es decir, Tecchan claramente está con el chico cejas de tenedor, ¿verdad, Shin-chan?"

… Kagami estaba muy tentado a acabar con la vida de Takao.

* * *

><p>Después de la explicación de que, no, él no estaba con Kuroko, que en verdad estaba saliendo con Aomine, que no, él no sabía por qué continuaba saliendo con él. No, no sabía si Kuroko estaba saliendo con alguien, él no es su acosador, es solo su luz. Y no, Takao, definitivamente no está interesado en Midorima, créeme; fue que sonó la campana indicando que se acabó la hora del almuerzo.<p>

Realmente, en cierta forma éste viaje había sido mejor que el viaje a Kaijou, y eso resultaba irónico en la mente de Kagami, porque estaban hablando de la escuela de Midorima.

Al menos tiene la satisfacción de decir que no todo Shutoku está detrás del trasero de Kuroko. Que uno está detrás del trasero de Kise, y a pesar de que eso no es mejor, quizás sea hasta peor, es un pequeño alivio para Kagami. Ahora puede decir que Aomine no tiene la razón en un cien por ciento.

Y hablando de razones…

"¿Qué fue todo ese reclamo que le hiciste a Kise acerca de arruinar tus planes?" le preguntó a Aomine mientras esperaban en la puerta del instituto a que Kise se despidiera de Takao y Miyaji.

"¿Hm? Nada. Simplemente estaba improvisando."

Kagami levantó una ceja "Perdona que te diga, pero eso suena extremadamente sospechoso."

Aomine se encogió de hombros, y una vez Kise volvió con un nuevo número agregado a su celular y una cita para el día siguiente, anunció que ahora irían a la estación de tren para ir hasta Akita.

"¿Akita? ¿Acaso estás loco? ¿Piensas que podremos ir hasta allá y después volver antes de que Kuroko regrese?" Demandó Kagami.

"Claro que lo haremos. El único que puede lograrlo soy yo. Y ustedes. Pero solo porque están conmigo."

Antes de que Kagami pudiera golpearlo, Kise preguntó:"Por cierto, Kagamicchi, ¿dónde está Kurokocchi?"

"Tsk. Está en… eh…"

El celular de Kagami empezó a sonar en su bolsillo, lo que fue muy afortunado porque ahora que lo pensaba, el pelirrojo no tenía idea dónde estaba Kuroko, o qué es lo que había ido a hacer. Extraño…

Cuando atendió la llamada, se dio cuenta de algo muy importante.

"¡Dai-chan! ¿Para qué tienes celular si no lo vas a atender? ¡Es la tercera vez que llamo! ¿Dónde rayos estás?"

Definitivamente se confundió de celular.

"Momoi, habla Kagami. Perdona, estábamos ocupados así que no escuché el celular antes."

"Oh, ¡hola Kagamin¡ No te preocupes. No sé por qué me sorprende, era obvio que estaría contigo. ¿Podrías hacerme un favor" pidió la chica.

"Umm, claro, ¿qué necesitas?" respondió Kagami mientras trataba de esquivar a Aomine, que al haberse dado cuenta de que el pelirrojo estaba con su celular intentaba quitárselo, todo el tiempo gritando algo de 'Satsuki, cuelga. No hables con este tipo, Satsuki. Siempre me pasan cosas malas cuando hablas con Kagami, Satsuukii.'

"¿Podrías traerlo aquí? Realmente necesito hablar con él, no será necesario que se quede después."

"Puedes quedártelo si quieres." Al fin Aomine logró sujetarlo desde de atrás, Kagami se resiste a creer que en ese momento dio un chillido muy vergonzoso por el susto, no importa lo que Kise diga. O tenga filmado.

"Es todo tuyo, Kagamin. Vengan lo más rápido posible, ¿ok? ¡Besos!"

Aomine agarra su celular, y empieza con el típico "Oi, Satsuki. ¡Satsuki!" pero la chica ya había cortado.

"Tsk. ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?"

Kagami sonrío inocentemente, y empezó a caminar en la dirección aproximada a la secundaria de Aomine. "Parece que hay un cambio de planes."

"¿Cambio de planes? ¿A qué te refieres, Kagamicchi?" preguntó Kise que comenzó a caminar tras de él con Nigou ahora encima de su cabeza.

Kagami consideró todo lo que había pasado en el día, toda la angustia existencial a la que se ha visto sometido, todas las revelaciones que ha tenido… así que con una sonrisa maléfica, se limitó simplemente a decir la verdad.

"No vamos a ir a Akita. Iremos al único lugar donde podré cobrar venganza. Iremos a Touou."

Aomine palideció.

Esto, pensó Kagami, iba a ser grandioso.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas: <strong>__¡Cambio de planes__! ¿Qué les esperará a nuestros héroes en Touou? ¿Qué es lo que planea Kagami? ¿Por qué Aomine está tan nervioso? ¿Kise se quedará con Miyaji y olvidará a Kurokocchi? ¿Volveremos a ver a Shutoku? ¡Manténganse sintonizados!_

**ESTO ES UN AVISO. LA PERSONA QUE ME DIBUJE UN MIYAKISE TENDRÁ TODO MI AMOR Y LE REGALARÉ ALGO. COMO MI ALMA. O UN FIC. O MI ALMA.**

_Lamento no poder contestar reviews en esta ocasión. Lo haré a medida que pueda, sepan disculpar a esta torpe casi-escritora. Pero sepan que leo y aprecio y atesoro cada uno de sus comentarios. Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo esta cosa. Me hace muy feliz _＼（^０＾）／


End file.
